Infinite Flight Wiki
Welcome to the Infinite Flight Wiki Infinite Flight is a flight simulator for mobile devices available on iOS and Android. It offers the most comprehensive flight simulation experience on mobile devices enabling users to explore high definition scenery in regions from around the world with a diverse inventory of detailed aircraft, tailoring each flight by choosing time of day, weather conditions, and aircraft weight configuration. Generally, users can expect 3-5 major updates per year. With an extremely passionate community, these updates span all areas of content - from new aircraft to scenery additions. Available aircraft categories: * Commercial Jets * General Aviation * Military * Cargo See below for a complete list of current and upcoming aircraft. Features: • Dozens of aircraft in a diverse fleet of airliners, general aviation and military aircraft (subscribe to Infinite Flight Pro to unlock all aircraft) • Multiple regions featuring high definition satellite imagery, accurate topography and all major airports with precise runway and taxiway layouts • Customizable time of day and weather conditions (real time or custom) • Realistic atmospherics with the sun, moon, stars, and low-level fog. • Autopilot (supports control of all flight parameters, NAV mode to follow your flight plan, and auto land on select aircraft) • Easy-to-use flight planning system with accurate fixes and Navigational Aids • Engine startup and shutdown • Instrument Landing System (ILS) • Advanced replay system • Weight and balance configuration • Aircraft cockpit and door animations, suspension animations, and wing flex, on select aircraft. Infinite Flight Pro Subscribe to Infinite Flight Pro for an all-access experience which allows you to fly anywhere in the world with live weather and our entire fleet of aircraft. Join thousands of other pilots and air traffic controllers for the most engaging online flight simulator experience available today! Infinite Flight Pro subscription benefits: • Online multiplayer experience with other real players • Fly the world with millions of square miles of high definition scenery with access to over 25,000 airports (no region lock-in) • Access to all available aircraft until pro subscription expires • Act as an Air Traffic Controller (minimum experience grade required) • Fly through live weather and winds aloft Subscription Options: Infinite Flight offers three different subscription models: * 1 Month, * 6 Months * 12 Months'' '' These are available through the respective iOS and Android in-app purchase channels. FDS temporarily hosted a website to offer subscriptions outside the store, however it has since been defunct, citing maintenance overhead. subscription costs: This page is intended to be a resource on the subject of the Infinite Flight simulator. Over time we'll continue to add content; expect to see coverage of aircraft, updates, new features, as well as guides, tips and tricks to enrich your IF experience. Happy landings! Main Categories General Information and History Every Airline Avalible IAP Information Aircraft of Infinite Flight Geography and Regions Infinite Flight Live Guides, Tips and Tricks Past Versions Upcoming Updates and Features Virtual Airlines Community Websites avalible Guides, Tips and Tricks Infimite flight simulator